


Reflection, Refraction

by whatsup_buttercup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, I lied to you in the tags, M/M, Multi, Not Really Spooky, Spooky!!!, Threesome - M/M/M, just about the spooky, not about the threesome, the DP too, the threesome is a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup
Summary: A demon made a deal with the Katsukis to keep their onsen afloat. Every hundred years he comes to collect.That seems to spark some recognition in Yuuri’s eyes. “I didn’t think that was a true story.”“Yuuuuri, you never told me your family had a real demon!” Viktor doesn't look as upset as the situation really merits.





	1. Chapter 1

He's been lurking for days, around the edges of the onsen. It's deeply frustrating.

Everything used to be so much simpler!

Find a human, make a deal. Get terms that make the human happy and also get you what you need. A soul is a standard price, that’ll last you 100 years if you're gentle with it, and humans are usually amiable to the “firstborn son” clause, since that’s no cost to them right away.

500 years ago, when the Katsuki kid made a deal to keep his struggling onsen afloat, he’d even been able to sweeten the contract. Every 100 years the demon gets to eat the Katsuki’s firstborn son. The onsen’s the only one still in business in the area, so he's kept up his end of it.

Now if only he could find the damn kid!

Hungry, frustrated, and bewildered by the strangeness of the modern human world, he plans out a less gender-specific contract for future use. The firstborn daughter isn't part of this one. Katsuki Toshiya is a second son who married into the family. A silly clause is all that’s keeping him from a proper meal.

Traditionally, he comes to harvest at age 20. His livelihood relies on the Katsukis having firstborn sons for many years to come, and they’ve all had kids at this point.

Not this one. Not Katsuki Yuuri, about whom overheard conversations have revealed the following details: he’s far away, he does something involving ice, and his visits home never coincide with the one week in July the demon can visit the human realm.

He brushes the blond curls of his human form out of his eyes and asks again, putting the charm on thick. “Is that a picture of your son?” He points at the little display table with fake food and a framed standee of his target.

His western accent is thick and unfamiliar, but this is the form that will work best on Katsuki Hiroko. A foreign tourist.

“Yes, yes,” Hiroko beams. Her soul is bright and glorious and delicious-looking. He wishes again he’d made a different deal all those years ago.

“Wow! You must be very proud of him.” He can pull from her mind the right thing to say, what’s expected, what will give him what he needs.

“We are very proud of Yuuri,” Hiroko agrees in deliberately slow English, cheeks dimpling with her smile.

“When is your famous son going to return home?” He asks, as he's asked the past four years in various human guises.

“In three days!” Hiroko says as she clears away his plate and refills his sake. The demon bites back a grin. Finally.

This time he’ll be _ready._

\---

Three days later and the demon is at the train station, waiting for a glimpse of his next meal. He's been able to feel the pull of Katsuki Yuuri's soul like a lead weight on a plastic sheet, distorting the world around it as the train powers down the tracks. He’s delighted.

There they are, the Katsuki’s distinct features on a new face. The petite man exits through the train doors trailing a small suitcase. The demon shifts behind a newspaper stand, close enough to read the boy's mind and his deepest desire.

Oh. It’s not a woman. That explains the lack of kids, anyway.

It's the work of a moment to duck into a bathroom and change forms. It's another few moments to admire himself in a mirror, not a woman like usual but _damn_ , and then teleport back to the inn.

Phasing into view, the demon reads the minds of the customers and of the other Katsukis. They're familiar with this silver-haired man, a Viktor Nikiforov.

They expect him to smile, bright and heart-shaped, so he does. Walking into the inn, he immediately sweeps a bright-eyed Hiroko into a spinning hug that lifts her tiny feet off the ground.

“Vicchan!” She cries, looking him up and down. This Viktor is a fancy dresser, suit and tie, soft, expensive scarf. “Where's Yuuri? Where's Makkachin?”

Her mind give him the answers she expects. “He’s on his way, mama. Yurio’s is watching Makkachin.”

Viktor is cheerful, so the demon is cheerful. Hiroko Katsuki’s mind is filled with warmth at the sight of this form, very much so.

“It’s so good to see you!” She continues, taking note with obvious pleasure the ring on his finger. It's golden. The demon flexes his hand. “You must be hungry!”

“I can't wait to taste your delicious Katsudon again!” The picture in her mind does look fantastic, as far as human food goes. “Is it alright if I head up to the room to wait for Yuuri first?”

“Of course, of course.” Hiroko bustles him upstairs towards Yuuri's room, which he’s stalked for clues on many occasions, and then abruptly turns and shows him to an unused banquet room which is apparently his own. It’s full of things for this Viktor: fresh sheets, towels, and pink house slippers with poodle designs on the top. Sunlight streams through the open window, the room is apparently freshly aired out.

Oh. This Viktor has a place here, too. Well, that’ll make things even easier. Which is great, because he is _so hungry_. He’ll eat this Yuuri and return to the demon realm; hopefully in 100 years the world won’t be so loud.

He’s idly looking over a set of strange, stacking wooden dolls when he catches a scent of his conquest’s soul. The old door sticks a little as it slides open.

From the vantage point of this Viktor’s eyes, the petite, bespectacled Katsuki Yuuri is an entirely different presence. The boy is average by all standards: height, hair color, eye color. When their eyes meet, though, there’s something undeniable.

Before he can even blink, Yuuri’s arms are wrapped around him in a tight hug. The shape of his body presses into Viktor’s frame like a hand in a glove. The demon’s mouth opens a little in shock. The emotions coming from this boy are so strong, warm and bubbly and alien.

Usually when the demon takes the shape of the deepest desire of a human’s heart, it’s not a _real person_. The last two times were impossibly beautiful young women, dreams made flesh with long, flowing hair and silky, conveniently body-hugging clothing.

Swallowing, the demon reaches out to his mind, looking for the next move. He takes a deep breath and wraps his own arms back around Yuuri, mirroring the tightness. The boy’s mind is so full of that strange and buzzing light that he doesn’t know how to proceed past it, helplessly caught.

\----

It’s been two weeks since Yuuri last saw Viktor and while he hasn’t yet reached the stage where he starts hugging everyone else in desperation, it’s a close thing. A very close thing. Each step on the road towards Yutopia feels heavier than it should. From now on, Yuuri thinks, he and Viktor should book all their ice show appearances together or not at all, so this won’t happen again.

The warm light of Yutopia greets him as he walks in, trailing a suitcase. The inn is bustling; business has really picked up in the past year. His mom spots him from across the room and drags him into a very nice hug that does little to calm the hug-beast inside. “Yuuri, welcome home!”

“I’m back,” Yuuri greets, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. “Thank you for letting Viktor and I stay here on such short notice.” Viktor will arrive tomorrow and they’ll spend a few days in Hasetsu before returning to St. Petersburg.

“This is your home, you and Vicchan always have a place here.” She squeezes him tighter. “You should have called! Mari could have picked you up from the station.”

Yuuri does not like a fuss to be made. “It’s no trouble, Mom. It’s good to walk after the long flight.”

A customer at one of the low tables calls out _sumimasen_ and Hiroko bustles off to take her order. “Vicchan’s already upstairs!” She says, patting him affectionately on the shoulder before walking off.

Viktor’s flight isn’t supposed to be until tomorrow. Yuuri checks his phone as he takes the stairs two at a time, no new texts. Yuuri’s heart soars. Viktor does like surprises.

He reaches the door and slides it open. _Viktor._

There it is, the correct hug. Viktor’s shoulders are broader than his own and it feels so wonderful to tuck his head into the junction of his neck and shoulder and breathe deep.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, familiar and fond.

“Viktor,” Yuuri replies, nuzzling closer and feeling Viktor press a kiss into his hair. Tension from the travel is already draining from his shoulders. “You came early!”

“I couldn't wait another day.” Viktor runs his hand down Yuuri’s back. Ahhh, he missed this.

Viktor leans in for a kiss and Yuuri tilts his head up eagerly to meet him.

“Yuuri!” Mari calls from the hallway, and Yuuri jerks away before their lips can meet.

“Yes?”

The door slides open to reveal Mari holding Yuuri’s suitcase. He must’ve left it downstairs, forgotten in the excitement of seeing Viktor again. “You should have called me to pick you up from the station.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologizes automatically. He walks over to pull the suitcase inside. They’ll fit better in the bed in Viktor’s room than his childhood one.

“Yes, yes,” Mari says, brushing off the apology. “Mom and Dad set out dinner, so hurry down before the rush comes.”

They must’ve started cooking as soon as Viktor arrived. “We’ll be right down.”

Yuuri glances back at Viktor, who looks oddly disappointed considering there’s katsudon waiting for them in the dining room.

“You love katsudon,” Yuuri says, reaching for Viktor’s hand and tugging him towards dinner. He still gets a little thrill every time he’s allowed to touch Viktor so casually, a childhood dream realized. “C’mon, you must be hungry.”

“I’m starving,” Viktor says seriously. “But Yuuri-”

Yuuri glances back, grinning and squeezing his hand. “I’ll still be here, okay? Let’s go.”

\---

Human food does nothing for him, obviously, but he can feel how much Yuuri loves this meal. The demon finds himself enjoying it by proxy, strange and unnatural as it is for a being accustomed to the energy of a soul.

The Katsuki family is pleasant too. This is the longest he’s ever held human form. Yuuri doesn’t seem to have any expectations of him, which is uncharted territory. Fiddling with his chopsticks and trying to regain his balance, he asks, “How was your travel?”

“Fine,” Yuuri says, scrunching his eyebrows together in an interesting fashion. “Sorry for not texting you when I landed.”

Texting…? As a side effect of his hunger and extended stay in this form, it’s getting harder and harder to read specifics of what he’s supposed to be acting like.

“It’s okay,” the demon says. Yuuri feels… sad? He’s finding that he doesn’t want Yuuri to feel sad. “You can make it up to me later.”

They chat all during dinner. It’s surprisingly easy. Yuuri gives him a point by point recap of some of the performances, which sound very odd. The demon isn’t really clear on the mechanics of an “ice show” since the only part of the human realm he visits is Kyushu, but Yuuri seems to like it.

It’s nice. He’s nice.

“How’s Yurio’s new short program coming together?” Yuuri asks.

Yurio? Hmmm.

“He’s working very hard,” the demon sidesteps. That’s probably true. Humans are very industrious, right?

“Good.” Yuuri’s biting his lip. For a human, it’s a very nice lip.

After dinner they head to the hot springs to soak. This part, at least, has not changed overly much since the last time the demon was here: deep, rocky pools and hot, healing water. Fantastic, of course. This is his end of the bargain, after all.

As for the Katsukis…

The demon’s lips, unaccustomed to smiling, stretch into a wide, heart-shaped grin as a nude Katsuki Yuuri steps outside and joins him in the pool.

The water itself is charged with his magic. It wraps around Yuuri’s lithe form, curling around his petite waist in a caress as he walks over to sit next to the demon in the guise of his heart’s desire. A human man he’s clearly already obtained. A human man that loves him back, all the way through.

Yuuri’s tired after all the travel, eyelids drooping in the heat. They sit in companionable silence as the stars of the human world glimmer overhead.

The demon is still hungry. Starving, in fact. But the craving has taken a different tone. He wishes again he’d thought to make a different bargain all those years ago.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor’s acting strange. Extremely strange. They’re sitting on the floor of his room, tending to a basket of laundry Mari had passed their way. Yuuri folds another towel and catches Viktor’s eyes on him again. That part’s normal; the weird thing is that when Yuuri looks back, Viktor looks away. Their conversations tonight, his body language, things have felt off.

Yuuri’s not the best with words. He’s a few minutes away from setting down the towel, grabbing Viktor by the open front of his yukata, and kissing the truth out of him. That plan is interrupted by a loud, happy, and distinctive laugh from downstairs.

Yuuri freezes. Viktor  _doesn’t react_ and that causes something dark and anxious to curl in Yuuri’s gut and the hairs to rise on the back of his neck.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri gets up but is stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Yuuri-” Viktor starts.

The door slides open to reveal another Viktor, suitcase in hand. His face flickers from delight to a confusion that mirrors Yuuri's own.

Two Viktors. He recognises this dream, a popular fantasy from his teenage years, now aged-up and wearing a matching ring.

“Viktor!?” Is he really still asleep? This isn't how the dream usually goes; both Viktors are wearing way too many clothes. Folding towels has never factored in either.

The Viktor holding his wrist lets go.

\----

The worst thing about the entire situation is that the demon is actually glad for the interruption. He can't eat this Yuuri's soul, not after spending the evening as Viktor. Humans have a strange magic of their own.

“Who  _are_  you?” Yuuri asks, taking a few steps back. Viktor, the real Viktor, wraps his arms around him instantly. They look pretty together, silver and black.

The demon sighs and runs a hand through his own silver hair. He's going to have to make another contract, fast. There's no way he can collect on this one now.

“It doesn't matter anymore.” He drops the glamour.

His real form looks a lot closer to Yuuri, but taller, broader, curling black horns and red eyes.

“A  _youkai?_ ” Yuuri’s grips Viktor’s arms around him.

“Have you ever wondered why your family's inn is so successful?” Have the Katsukis just not noticed their firstborn sons going missing?  _Humans._

That seems to spark some recognition in Yuuri’s eyes. “I didn’t think that was a real story.”

“Yuuuuri, you never told me your family had a real demon!” Viktor doesn't look as upset as the situation really merits.

“What are the,” Yuuri swallows, as if unsure he really wants an answer, “terms of the deal? Why were you pretending to be Viktor?”

The contract isn't a secret or anything. “Pretty standard. I get to take the firstborn son every 100 years and this onsen remains perfect and popular.”

“Yuuri, if my family had a contract with a demon, I’d let you know.” Viktor says.

“I didn’t think it was a real thing! Just a story my grandma used to tell so we’d be good.” Yuuri looks harassed. “What do you mean, ‘take’?”

“Take,” the demon waves his hand, “Just your soul.”

Yuuri focuses on what the demon considers to be the less critical detail. “Why Viktor then?”

“I can take the form of you heart’s greatest desire. It makes the whole  _taking your soul_  thing go much smoother, in my experience.” He explains, depressed that it didn't work. “It doesn’t matter, I won’t be taking your soul today. I should really be going.”

Yuuri doesn't seem to appreciate the gift of the situation. “What about the onsen?” He asks.

“You’re the last one left in town at this point. It’ll be fine. Really, I have to be going. Demons still have to eat, you know!” Maybe he can find someone down on their luck in town who’s eager to make a deal if he's quick about it.

Yuuri looks at Viktor. Then he looks the demon up and down and says, “Does it always have to be a soul? For you to take, I mean.”

Oh. _Wow._ "Are you sure you're not part-demon?" He asks, squinting. Maybe some sort of lust demon?

“ _Yuuri._ ” Viktor catches his meaning surprisingly fast considering he can’t read minds. 

That’s  _interesting_. The demon grins and shifts back into the form of this Viktor, in a mirror outfit to the real thing: gray button-down shirt, tight black slacks. “It just says I get to have the firstborn son every 100 years, actually.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, impressed, eyes bright and sparkling. He looks the demon up and down as well. “Is this a fantasy of yours?”

“W-we’ll just have to be quiet,” Yuuri pushes up his glasses. “My parents are downstairs, after all.”

This will not be enough energy compared to the light of a soul, but it should be enough to tide the demon over until next year. “All right,” he grins. “I can be quiet.”

Never mind all the trouble, the Katsukis were clearly the correct choice.

Yuuri tugs them both to the bed, hands steady.

He watches as Viktor tilts up Yuuri's chin and kisses him, open-mouthed and passionate. The energy between them is stunning, warm and vibrant, life and love. This is really bending the edges of his contract but, well. For a chance to taste this, it's worth it completely.

“You’ve dreamt about this many times,” the demon says, taking a minute to appreciate the view. They’re both very young and very pretty, as far as humans go. Their heights and colors are quite complementary.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor says, pulling back a bit from the kiss. “You never said!”

Yuuri blushes, like this isn't his idea. “It's not like I ever thought it could really happen!”

“I can see human desires,” the demon says. “There's no need to be ashamed. As far as human wishes go, yours is sweet.” Dark things lurk in human hearts. It's why he's never felt bad preying on them, with this exception.

“How does your dream go, then, my Yuuri?” Viktor runs his hands down Yuuri's back to cup his ass. It’s a very nice ass and the demon would love to touch it too. Yuuri glances back at the demon, eyes dark, delighted to be watched in this way.

"Get naked," Yuuri says. "Don't look away from me."

How could anyone look away?

The air around him shimmers for a moment as he drops the clothing part of his glamour and he doesn’t miss the way Yuuri looks him up and down appreciatively. It’s a shame he can’t just magic  _their_  clothes away too. 

 

Yuuri pulls his shirt off, eyes determined. Viktor leans in for a kiss and tugs Yuuri’s pants down, revealing the powerful muscles of his ass and thighs. Wow, the demon is feeling very, very hungry. Yuuri’s erect already, with double the Viktor kissing him, touching him, and watching him at the same time.

“He wants to fuck my mouth while you open him up,” the demon says, matter-of-fact. It’s clear as day in his mind.

Viktor's mouth opens into an ‘o’ of surprise and then shifts into a delighted grin. There’s a bottle of lube in the nightstand, which he reaches for. Yuuri’s face flushes but there is no hesitation when he reaches to pull down Viktor’s pants, unable to deny it.

Eager to enter the action himself, the demon grabs Yuuri's hips and kisses the tip of his already hard and flush cock. He looks up at Yuuri through his silver eyelashes and says, “Don't hold back. You can come in my mouth. I don't mind any more than he does.”

The demon opens his mouth and swallows Yuuri's swollen cock, stroking what doesn't fit inside with his hand. It's easy to tell exactly how Yuuri wants it, hard and fast.

Viktor presses against Yuuri's back. “This is such a pretty sight,” he says, kissing  from the juncture of Yuuri's neck and shoulder all the way up to the soft hollow behind his ear. Yuuri moans, bucking his hips forward into the demon’s mouth. He moans even louder as Viktor starts to finger him open, one lube-slicked finger at a time.

“Shhhh,” Viktor says. “Quiet, remember?” He presses the fingers of his other hand to Yuuri's lips, gentle, then pushes them into his welcoming mouth. Yuuri sucks on his fingers, eyes dark, cheeks flushed.

Yuuri moans around Viktor's fingers as he watches the demon suck his cock. The demon could cheerfully fuck that pretty mouth for hours. He imagines his cock there instead of the fingers as he sucks and bobs his head. The demon pulls off to kiss the tip, tasting salt and precome, and then swallows Yuuri back down.

This is Yuuri's fantasy, after all, and it doesn’t take much more than that before he comes undone. Yuuri's hands tighten in the demon’s hair as he comes, shuddering, down his throat. There’s a warm glow of energy along with it, just enough to take the edge off the demon’s hunger.

“There we go,” Viktor says, taking his hand from Yuuri's mouth and stroking down his chest and stomach. With his other hand, he's still fingering Yuuri open, scissoring his fingers, pushing in and out. “Lovely, Yuuri.”

Ahhhh, the energy from that is delicious. Yuuri's chest heaves as he pants. The demon licks his lips. “Now he wants to be fucked.”

“Oh, yes?” Viktor curls his fingers inside Yuuri's stretched-out hole and is rewarded with a loud moan, which he muffles with a kiss. “I could have told you that.”

The demon shifts up on the bed and strokes his own cock. This Viktor is quite well-endowed, for a human. Viktor tosses him the bottle of lube.

“Yuuuuuri, I really like this dream of yours,” Viktor says.

Yuuri meets his eyes and moves to straddle the demon on the bed. “Me too.”

“Are you going to ride him while I watch?” Viktor says, palming his own cock. He sounds delighted at the idea. “I have to say, we make a beautiful sight.”

The demon grabs Yuuri's hips, taking a moment to appreciate the perfect shape of his thighs and the feel of his plush asscheeks against his hardness. This isn't worth as much energy as eating the kid but  _damn_ it is fun.

“Mmmm, no,” Yuuri says, adjusting so the tip of the demon’s cock is pressed against his entrance. He looks up to meet Viktor’s eyes, hot and confident. “I want you to fuck me together.”

The demon bucks up, a few inches sliding into that tight, wet heat. “I should make contracts like this more often!”

Yuuri begins to ride the demon, using his powerful thighs to move up and down.  It's a beautiful view, his mouth open and soft, panting as he takes his pleasure. Viktor slides up behind Yuuri and kisses his neck, his shoulders, his cheek. “How often did you dream of this, my Yuuri?”

“Haaa, not… not all the time, just…”

Viktor lines up to where Yuuri is stretched open, palm flat against Yuuri's belly, stopping his hips. “Oooooh? Tell me more.”

“It used to be more like this,” the demon says, shifting his form to match the younger version of Viktor he sees in Yuuri’s head, all long silver hair and fae grin. ”Right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri grinds down hard on the demon's cock, circling his hips.

“Ooooh, very nice,” Viktor says, eyes wide as he looks down at a copy of himself. He traces his fingers between Yuuri's cheeks, playing with the rim. The demon holds Yuuri's hips still as Viktor presses his fingers in alongside his erection, adding lube each time he presses deeper, further. Yuuri chokes and closes his eyes, overwhelmed and stretched so very wide. “So cute, Yuuri. You want to feel like this but only with me?”

“Viktor…!” The demon is not the least bit offended to hear the other man’s name. He hasn't even told these two his name. This energy between them… he’s lucky to even be a part of it.

The demon pulls out, and Viktor holds their cocks together as they press forward into Yuuri. It seems impossible that they should both fit, but Yuuri takes them in, inch by inch. When Viktor's fully seated inside and they both begin to move, Yuuri's words are reduced to needy mewls. The slide of their cocks together inside him is exquisite.

They fuck him open together, a slow drag back followed by a quick thrust forward. Demons aren't known for granting wishes, but he's definitely feeling like some kind of Good Samaritan for this.

“I can see his desires too,” the demon explains, voice a little breathless. “You’re a lot alike.”

“Ooooh?” Viktor says, still rocking his hips forward into Yuuri. “And what are my desires, Mr. Demon?”

“They're filled with nothing but him.”

Yuuri shudders between them as the words hit home. Mind reading helped the demon know just what to say, bonus points being that it's the truth.

“That's right,” Viktor says, upping the pace. Yuuri’s head drops down onto the demon’s shoulder, hips still held up by Viktor’s hands. He’s so good and tight, even fucked open wide like this. It makes all those fruitless days searching in the human world worth it and then some.

He can't hold it in any longer, coming with a groan inside of Yuuri. That’s it, that’s the energy he needs, hot and sweet. It takes the edge off his hunger, leaving him sated and dazed.

“Ahh, I'll take it from here,” Viktor says. The demon shifts away to watch, rapt, as he flips Yuuri over next to him on the bed so he can look into his eyes and fuck him that way. Lube and semen squish out of Yuuri's hole, staining the sheets below.

The demon watches them, entranced again by the beautiful picture they make: Viktor’s hands on Yuuri’s hips as he pounds into the shorter man, Yuuri’s ankles over Viktor’s shoulders.

“Viktor, Viktor…!” Yuuri’s hands fist in the sheets. His golden ring glints in the light.

Maybe the human world isn't so bad, the demon concedes as he works to catch his breath.

\---

Is he drunk? The fabric of the sheets is soft in Yuuri’s hards as he grips it tight. Viktor’s cock slides inside him, thick and perfect, hitting his prostate with each deep press inside. Lube and the other Viktor’s semen squelch with each thrust, messy. It felt so good to be stretched open wide like that, Viktor below him, Viktor behind him, looking at him and only him.

Maybe he  _is_  drunk. Drunk Yuuri makes these kinds of decisions. Sober Yuuri doesn’t play around with demons and he certainly doesn’t fuck them. Two Viktors, though. It’s a real life version of a wet dream Yuuri’s jerked off to many, many times. His blood burns hot.

Viktor’s breath stutters and he presses forward in few final thrusts, adding his come to the load already inside. He leans over to kiss Yuuri, sweet and slow, and Yuuri can feel the demon’s blue eyes on them, watching. It makes his skin tingle in pleasure and pride.

“Did that work for you?” Yuuri asks the demon, shifting to possessively grip the back of Viktor’s neck.

The demon’s gaze is intent, electric. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, this definitely is giving me the energy I need. For now, at least.”

One round of sex, no matter how mind-blowing, isn’t enough to last 100 years. “What will it take to fill the contract?”

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” The demon grins with Viktor's face, predatory. 

He can feel the come dripping between his thighs as he shifts on the bed. "I look forward to it."


End file.
